


We Liked You Better Fat

by dogears582



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, IDK??????, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogears582/pseuds/dogears582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It just kinda happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It just kinda happened.

He just got tired of eating.

\--

Patrick knew he was fat. It was a thing he realised a long time ago, and didn’t really bother himself with. Sometimes ugly thoughts would come into his head ugly fat soft fat

But that was okay. Everyone got thoughts like that. Even fitness star Andy probably did.

Patrick just had better things to worry about than his weight.

That was why he hadn’t eaten properly for days.

\--

After the President’s inauguration, Patrick realised there was something seriously wrong with him. It stood out incredibly obvious and in everyone’s face. After all, if he had known it for so long, why wouldn’t anyone else? All those layers couldn’t hide much, and he had to know that. He did know that.

-

The Believers Never Die Part Deux tour held a place of dread in his heart. Tensions were high in the band since beginning to record the new album. Patrick of course loved them, but the idea of spending a mere two months with them terrified him. He felt it in the pit of his stomach. Or maybe that was the fact he hadn’t eaten breakfast or lunch yet.

The band left for tour the next day, all their things were packed. His house felt a little eerie with all the cabinents nearly empty.

Patrick pushed himself off the couch regardless, and walked to his kitchen counter where he had a small bag of snacks. He hadn’t meant to skip his meals, he just didn’t get hungry. He’d have a granola bar, he just needed energy. 

He knew he needed that. But feeling empty just felt, good.

\--

A month ago, he didn't have lunch. Or breakfast. It just happened. He was floating on air, on little cappuccino clouds. 

He could get dinner with the band after the photoshoot. He didn't want to stop floating quite yet. He could pretend it was all okay just a little longer.  
\--

Sometimes Patrick thought he was getting thinner, that maybe he could take off that jacket without worrying about his belly. But he wasn’t losing any weight. At least not anything noticeable. Plus, if he was, would that be so bad?


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick really did love his friends. The four of them were at each others’ hips, laughing together, breathing together, hearts beating together. Eating together. 

Pete’s mouth was full of ‘I love you guys’ and mint gum, and Patrick thought that maybe they would be okay. Exhausted, tired things, but okay.

That was, until they went on stage. 

The fragile hope that the tour would be better than the first week of release, better than the recording, better-- became weaker. 

Pete wrote it down in poems to tear your heart out. The words would fly out of his pen and out of his eyes, splattering on the page and on the walls. Patrick could tell even when he was curled up under Pete’s arm (uncomfortably, he should mention).

Andy and Joe practiced a bit more heavier music during breaks.

Patrick just starved more. 

He was down to a small snack in the afternoon, and dinner before a show. His arms were a bit smaller, he noticed.

His hands were starting to crack.


End file.
